umnationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wilhelm of New Europe
) | reign-type = Reign | predecessor = title created | pre-type = Predecessor | successor = Prince Jonatan | suc-type = Heir presumptive | succession1 = 6th Supreme Judge of the G.U.M. | reign1 = December 13, 2011 - March 13, 2012 | reign-type1 = Term | predecessor1 = Crown Prince Jonathan of Austenasia | pre-type1 = Predecessor | successor1 = Jacob Tierney | suc-type1 = Successor | succession2 = North American Emperor | reign2 = November 28, 2010 - April 17, 2011 | reign-type2 = Reign | predecessor2 = title created | pre-type2 = Predecessor | successor2 = Abdicated Jonatan | suc-type2 = Successor | succession3 = 3rd Vice-Chairman of the G.U.M. | reign3 = October 2009 - January 12, 2010 | reign-type3 = Term | predecessor3 = Alexander Reinhardt | pre-type3 = Predecessor | successor3 = Ben Lawson | suc-type3 = Successor | succession4 = 4th Supreme Judge of the G.U.M. | reign4 = January 12, 2010 - June 14, 2010 | reign-type4 = Term | predecessor4 = Jamie Sutherland | pre-type4 = Predecessor | successor4 = Vacant - next held by Crown Prince Consort Jonathan | suc-type4 = Successor | spouse = | spouse-type = | full name = Wilhelm Michael von Hartmann-Peters | house = Hartmann-Peters | house-type = House | father = HL Baron Mikael of Norway | mother = HRH Princess Marie of Prussia | date of birth = September | place of birth = Chicago, United States | occupation = | religion = Lutheran }} Wilhelm of New Europe (German: Wilhelm Michael Prinz von Preußen; English: William Michael Prince of Prussia) (born 30 September 1991) is the former monarch of both the North American Confederation and the current monarch of New Europe. A desendant of Princes of Prussia and Barons of Norway, William was born at Ravenswood Hospital in Chicago, United States. Wilhelm is the Head-of-State for the entire New European empire and any of its claimed territories. Wilhelm has one brother Prince Jonatan (born 1994). When he became sovereign over the North American Confederation he felt it appropriate that he re-Americanize his name. Upon his abdication in April 2011 he once again went by Wilhelm. On the 31st of December, 2011, Wilhelm became engaged to Jessica, Countess of Aiken to great intermicronational acclaim. Childhood and Education Wilhelm grew up in a town not far from the New European capital. The name of the town is being kept confidential for privacy reasons. The town was very rural when Wilhelm was younger and developed greatly over the years. He attended a public grade school at which he spent many years. In 2006 he began attending his town's local High School, in which he enrolled in its Junior Reserve Officers Training Corps program. It was during his time in this program he would develop a life long interest in militarism and a sense of leadership. His grandmother is an immigrant from the former East Germany, who raised her children in a balanced environment of German and Cold War-American culture. This is a tradition still in his family today, Wilhelm studies the history of Germany, and has small understanding of the language as well. Early Micronational life Early in his high school career, Wilhelm began to be a very politically active person. He also had a passion for history, particularly in the history of Germany. This was brought on by both his interest in history, and his German heritage, from more recently his grandmother. Many saw this and thought him to be a Neo-Nazi. The young Wilhelm took great offense to this, and as a cruel joke, he read Adolf Hitler's Mein Kampf. Finding the idea of one man rising to power and making a country into his own image appealed to him. And thus the idea to create a nation was born. U.R.N.A. He branched out and began to study the works of other famous politicians and leaders from Europe's history. Such as Machiavelli, Napoleon I, Benito Mussolini, and Frederick the Great. And he began to believe that in the United States, racism was alive and well. He believed that white-Americans were the victims of racism in 21st century America, and he felt that it was his duty to try and prove to the nation that this was the case, and that things needed to change. And so in 2007 he and two other people established an online organization called the United Reichs of North America. The U.R.N.A. was established as a Federal Dictatorship, with power divided between the three founders. And although the power was divided equally officially, in practice, nothing was done without Wilhelm's final approval. The group was a dedicated German influenced white supremisist group. And as the group went by Wilhelm proved to be a brutal, but fair dictator, or Jungführer ''(German: Young Leader). He was called this by many for his leadership and youth. And as Nazism and racism was dieing out, a new breed of extreme right-wing ideology was beginning to rise. With one of the original founders in exile, Wilhelm was forced to resign from his office of King of Illinois, and ''de facto Group Leader. This opened the door to Fascism, under who would later become the Imperial Chancellor James Russell. Russell became the Group Leader in Wilhelm's absence and attempted to transform it into a Fascist organization, but this did not happen completely. The last remaining founder laid the seeds for what was the primary cause for Wilhelm's accession to the throne of New Europe. And when Wilhelm did return he easily retook power, but left Mr. Russell as his right hand man. He then abdicated as King of Illinois in favor of the elected Johannus von Ikner or King James. He then made himself the official Group Leader, and declared a reorganization of the U.R.N.A. was required if it was to survive in the long run. This group became the United Europeans of North America. U.E.N.A. The U.E.N.A. was a Fascist regime under Wilhelm and James Russell. The old U.R.N.A. was strict on a German only policy. But Wilhelm came to realize that this would not solve anything, it would only divide the people even more. And so he opened the group to all of European descent, membership sky-rocketed and thanks to the hidden policies put in place by Queen Catherine of Tennessee, the demand for more action was made. Wilhelm conceded to their demands and held a open election on whether or not the U.E.N.A. would reorganize into something more. The vote was a landslide in favor and it was decided that the U.E.N.A. would declare itself a micronation called the Empire of New Europe. With the decision to become a micronation made, Wilhelm and his subordinates were left with another great problem, a government. By now the U.E.N.A. was divided between Monarchists and Fascists. Another vote was called and the vote showed 51% were in favor of a monarchy and 49% were in favor of a fascist state. And so both the declaration of New Europe and Wilhelm as its emperor were made on the 20th of January 2009. Micronational monarch In the opening months of his reign Wilhelm continued to rule as he did in the past but had noticeably opened his mind to newer ideas. But Wilhelm is considered an intelligent person intellectually, but it is often impaired by his impatience and pride. This fact often caused the internal politics of New Europe to shift constantly offending some at various times. But his foreign policy had always been an open one and this had been well received by other micronations. His first rule has mixed opinions in the community. Some see him as ruler of his time, others as a racist warlord who did not contribute positively at all to the community. Brief exile On November 21, 2009 Wilhelm went to the capital city to confront a crowd of Fascist Party members lead by Chancellor von Ikner. During the confrontation a skirmish erupted that resulted in him and others being injured. While captured by fascist forces he was forced at gun point (Air Soft) forced to abdicate in favour of the New European Social Republic. He was then sent into exile to the Dutch island of Aruba. During his exile he monitored the growing conflict and did what he could to undermine the regime. And when the loyalist forces regained control of New Europe's online resources Wilhelm reclaimed his title. And managed to secure a safe passage to North Carolina, from there he made it to the front lines and took personal command of the loyalist army. After the war he arranged for a coronation to take place. This never happened and he simply cracked down on the rights to free speech and assembly for two months. Head of the G.U.M. Wilhelm had been the Vice-Chairman of the Grand Unified Micronational since October 2009. The role of Vice-Chairman was largely a ceremonial role and went to the individual, rather than to the nation the individual represents. Vice-Chairman was also a fall back leader in the event the Chairman could not perform his duties, this was the only time it went into use. Until December 22, 2009, when Chairman Lethler resigned from his position. Thus Wilhelm became the de facto Chairman until the election in January 2010. While head of the G.U.M. there was nothing of interest that happened. Supreme Judge of the G.U.M. During the G.U.M. 2010 elections Wilhelm ran for the office of Supreme Judge. He received the endorsement of the former Chairman Robert Lethler and ran unopposed and won a massive amount of votes. Many appeared to have had confidence in his ability to judge those brought to trial by the G.U.M. wisely and fairly. During his first term as Supreme Judge no one was brought to trial before the G.U.M. and his powers in this office went unused. He ran for a second term in April 2010, and was re-elected. In June 2010 Sandus petitioned him to investigate the formation of the St.Charlian Commonwealth. Sandus claimed the commonwealth was unconstitutional by G.U.M. standards and should be dealt with accordingly. Wilhelm was able to conduct the investigation and obtain proper evidence but was unfortunately unable to pass a verdict as he left for U.S. Army Basic Training the day of his verdict. He recently admitted however that it was a "rigged" investigation. That Lethler and Sandus coordinated with him to discredit the commonwealth in one of many attempts to erode the growing influence of St. Charlie. Regency On March 10, 2010 Wilhelm formally announced that he would temporarily leave micronational life. He stated that he had enlisted into the United States Army and that a regency would be put into place lasting until 2014. Some suggested that Prince Jonatan act as regent, others suggested former Kaiserin Catherine-Elizabeth, later it was decided that Catherine-Elizabeth was to be made regent. The regency went into effect on June 14, 2010, and although the regent managed the day-to-day duties, Wilhelm would remain the official Head of State. One of the final things William did before the regency was he organized a peace summit to deal with the rapidly growing tensions between communist and conservative micronations. He left before the summit however and the regent was intended to manage the affair in his place. When Wilhelm was allowed more access to the internet in October 2010 he noticed how much ruin his country was in and announced his return to micronational life. Those who were intended to rule in his place and proven to be unreliable were replaced and Wilhelm once again assumed absolute control over New European affairs. He had plans to rebuild his empire and re-establish it as an influential force in the community. He was quoted "I understand times have changed. Rest assured I plan to do these things in accordance with the new international policy of the community in mind." But his plans were never put into action and in the end New Europe was nothing more than a dead nation he was trying to bring back to life. Imperial North America As part of the provisional terms for unification presented by New Europe, Wilhelm was crowned head of state of the North American Confederation. The same day of unification he relinquished his title of New European Emperor. However he did not formally abdicate the New European throne claiming that the same monarchy will simply assume a new role. And in practice this became true as well. The imperial family kept their same titles and positions in the line of succession. The political roles of the North American monarch was officially to be a semi-active role. Power and authority shared equally between the monarch and all members of government. Wilhelm was very influential in the nations founding. Wilhelm was considerably more active in founding the North American Confederation than he was with New Europe. He has said that "Fascism and Nazism in New Europe were in its predecessor governments from the beginning but by the time he had wanted them removed it was to late". He made it his personal mission to see the confederation forge a true democracy designed to incorporate the best its three states had to offer. Though he appointed Joseph Marx as the nations first Foreign Minister, Wilhelm had been extremely influential with the confederations foreign policy. In February 2011 Andalusia contacted the confederation asking to join it. Wilhelm had stated that he was not against Andalusia but being they are in Spain he thought it best to grant them a colonial or territorial status. This was because of Georgeton's admission and then sudden withdrawal from the confederation that he was hesitant to admit another state so soon. In a conversation with Prime Minister Morris of Dorzhabad it was discover that this proposal from Andalusia was simply a scam and they went ignored after that. As time went by he became impatient with the debate over the constitution and gave a deadline for a final draft, which was not met, or he would draft one and force the others to agree. Instead of a final version prepared for the deadline he was given a full draft that was approved by Illinois, Eniarku, but Ohio had some concerns. Ohio had been pressing for a Bill of Rights be included but after some debate it was agreed that a Bill of Rights would be created separately from the constitution but would have equal legal footing. He then introduced the Amero, a currency heavily based off of the Euro. Wilhelm also began a recruitment drive in his temporary location for citizens. He appointed them to be the Media, and War Ministers. These same individuals have helped him take an even more active role by creating Soldier First Class Productions. The national broadcasting system, as well as the entertainment network. They also began creating real uniforms for the North American Army and replicating the national flag. All this activity caused some tension between Wilhelm and his ministers. They felt he was utilizing powers that he only partially had or overstepped his authority. Finally Wilhelm proposed a vote before Congress to move to the Micras community. During the deliberations however he was so confident that the vote would pass that he made a land claim on the Micras map. Around the same time the vote was defeated by Eniarku's and Ohio's votes the claim was approved. The week that followed was filled with the citizens of the Temporary Territory of Georgia and a two other states to leave for Micras anyway. He then proceeded to make moves for abdication which caused a slight uproar, mostly over wither or not the NAC would fall into civil war. These theories were dispelled by both him and Prime Minister Meek and on April 17, 2011 he issued a statement of abdication. Return to New Europe While on Micras Wilhelm assumed the title King of Vikland. Initially Vikland enjoyed success and acceptance into the community but everything began to crumble when Vikland had issues managing a forum based nation. Inactivity plagued both Vikland as well as the entire Micras sector making Wilhelm view it as a failure and a mistake in leaving the MicroWiki. As fate would have it former New European citizens were seeking him out to re-establish New Europe. Alexander Huber wrote to him inviting him back to New Europe and completing the reforms that these citizens felt were unfinished. Initially Wilhelm was sceptical of the offer due the timing but after a conversation with King Anthony he accepted the offer. His second return was more well received than his first. He has been very active in New Europe in over seeing the constitutional drafts and the reviewing of laws that the government feels need to be changed or abolished. Many members of the old confederations citizens from the Temporary Territory of Georgia returned to form the bulk of Falia. In addition to Falia Wilhelm guided Jessica Brigan and her friend Caroline Kalayjian into forming the County of Aiken. After returning to the throne Wilhelm had been credited with his endorsement of many domestic reforms. He also began a personal campaign to invite many more citizens to New Europe and improving New European impressions abroad. In December 2011 he was re-elected as Supreme Judge of the GUM along with New Europe being elected to the Advancement Council. Once again however Wilhelm's reign once again came to a halt when the young reformed New Europe was hit with a large population decline including by himself. His service in the US military made it difficult for Wilhelm to maintain his empire and it fell into yet another period of inactivity. What made this time different was that he declared inactivity rather than simply let New Europe collapse. Inactivity and return to wikia Wilhelm declared New Europe inactive on March 13, 2012. He stated that it was due to the lack of time on {his} part and the sudden loss of interest by people. He also said that he intends to return to activity in the community once he has enough time. Occasionally he engages with members of the communtiy to update on community events. On May 25, 2012 he posted a survey on the Microwiki forum to determine what the community would rather see return. As of June 4 85.71%, 24 out of 28 votes suggested a return of New Europe instead of the North American Confederation. In June 2012 he began applying for citizenship to Nemkhavia. The government welcomed Wilhelm with open arms while the details of his citizenship were being worked out. He created his own canton within the Republic of Novomir. Prime Minister Marka Mejakhansk agreed that once Wilhelm became active again that New Europe could be created as a state within Nemkhavia. However he recieved no reply as to weither or not Wilhelm was accepted into Nemkhavia and abandoned the attempt. In late July 2012 Monovia petitioned New Europe to return to the Microwikia sector to aid in the community issues there of which was accepted. Full titles as Emperor His Imperial and Royal Majesty Wilhelm the first, by the Grace of God and the people, New European Emperor; Prince of Prussia, Protector of European Culture, Lord of Norway, Count of Hartmann-Peters, Lord of Chicago, Ritter of Illinois, Sovereign of the White Lion, Master of the Order of the Crown, Knight of the Dragon, Knight of Rose, Commander of the Austenasian Order. Alternative Titles and styles *'30 September 1991 – 20 January 2009 (present): 'His Royal Highness Prince Wilhelm of Prussia. *'1 January 2007 - 1 January 2009:' His Majesty the King of Illinois *'20 January 2009 – 28 November 2010:' His Imperial and Royal Majesty the New European Emperor *'28 November 2010 – 17 April 2011:' His Imperial Majesty the North American Emperor *'17 April 2011 – 11 June 2011:' His Royal Majesty the King of Vikland *'11 June 2011 – present:' His Imperial and Royal Majesty the New European Emperor Ancestry Awards and decorations William held the rank of Cadet Master Sergeant in the United States Air Force Junior Reserve Officers Training Corps. He also currently holds the rank of Private First Class in the United States Army. Foreign honours Sources and references *c:Lethler's Resignation Address *c:Kaiser Wilhelm's address to the Reichstatg (March 2010) See also *North American Confederation *Empire of New Europe *New European Imperial Family *House of Hartmann Category:Monarchs Category:People Category:Reigning monarchs Category:New Europe Category:Heads of state of German origin Category:Heads of state Category:Royal Order of Saint Christopher Category:Emperors